Judgment Day
by LamestUsernameEver
Summary: When Annabeth dies, there are only a few people who can comfort Percy. Two of those people are Thalia and Nico. But when they betray him, he goes and joins Chaos. He becomes the Prince of the Universe and creates an army. As the leader, he has to give a task to those who want to join to prove themselves. But when Thalia and Nico want to join, will he let them in or kick them out?


**A/N: Hey guys. I know, I know. I should be working on Betrayed Once Again but this is the first story I ever thought about and it hasn't got out of my head. I hope you like it and it might have a slightly different writing style than I usually use.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it. This is gonna be the disclaimer for the entire story.**

**Chapter 1**

"_Annabeth! No! Please don't leave me. Don't go. Please… I… I can't stand losing you. Please Annabeth, don't please…"_

"_I'm sorry Percy. There's not much I can do now," she said smiling." Keep living your life to your fullest, Percy. For me, promise you will."_

_"I- I don't know if I can. But I'll try my best. For you, I promise anything. You'll always be my Wise Girl, Annabeth."_

_"And you'll always be my Seaweed Brain, Percy."_

_Percy._

Percy!

PERCY!

He woke up with a start. Tears pooled in his eyes as he looked around fearfully. Percy finally found Thalia and Nico sitting on his bed and looking at him with worry filled eyes. They soon crushed him in a hug as the tears he was holding back started streaming down his face. He hugged back, his cousins being the only anchor to the real world. They stayed in an embrace until he calmed down.

"Did you have another dream about _her_?" Thalia asked him quietly. After a few seconds he slowly nodded his head. Soon he found himself in another embrace.

"C'mon Perce, it's time for breakfast." Nico said. Percy nodded and they went outside to give him some privacy. Soon enough he stepped out dressed in jeans and a camp t-shirt.

As soon as he left the safety of his cabin, he plastered on a fake smile. He hardly ever smiled for real since _her_ death, but he always maintained a happy facade to the convince the camp he was fine. He always had to stay strong for his camp. Their needs always came before his.

Percy walked over to where Thalia and Nico were standing. He heard them whispering furiously, and quite suspiciously might he add, to each other. He only managed to catch a few sentences.

"No. We absolutely can't. It won't work out at all. What if he finds out?"

"He won't Nico. We'll just introduce them. He'll easily accept and welcome him. It's in his nature. Plus it could help him recover.

"Thalia, this won't work. If the secret slips ou-"

"It won't. If we just make su-"

"Umm, hey guys. What're you talking about?" Percy asked. He saw they hadn't noticed he had overheard some of their conversation. Although he was extremely curious as to who they were talking about. What was the big secret?

"Oh, uh, just arguing with Nico about whose powers were better," she said. It was obviously a lie, they had argued about that so many times it was now pretty boring to talk about. But Percy just played along.

"Ok, we both know my powers are the best anyway," he said smirking. Thalia and Nico's faces lit up as they saw some of the old, happy Percy in that statement. "Can we go eat now?"

"Yeah, let's go get some of those delicious, blue pancakes." With that, they headed over to the pavilion.

Together, they sat down at the Poseidon table. Although campers weren't normally allowed to sit at any table besides their own, they made an exception for his cousins. Everyone knew Percy had experienced some tragic events, even if they didn't know the full details, and the least they could do was allow him the comfort of his two best friends. Plus they, along with the seven, were the only only ones who knew how to calm him down from the random panic attacks.

Soon, the nymphs passed by with a plate of blue pancakes for the three of them. Thalia and Nico loved blue food as much as Percy ever since his mom had made some for them. No matter what, the blue color always seemed to add more flavor, even though they knew it was just the symbolism that made it seem so good. At their request, the nymphs were happy to make them if it helped the Hero of Olympus.

As soon as the plates were set down, his cousins dug in. The amazing cooking of the nymphs plus the added flavor of the blue color sure made for one good breakfast. On the other hand, Percy hardly ate. He was slow in his movements and he mainly just moved his food around the plate. He obviously wasn't feeling too great today.

"Uh, guys? Would it be ok if I just went back to my cabin?" Percy asked, after they finished their meal.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead." Thalia said hastily. She quickly stood up, nudged Nico, and together they disappeared into the shadows. He frowned at their rapid departure. Usually, whenever he wanted to go off by himself, they would get extremely protective and ask him multiple questions before hesitantly letting him go. They would always do that since she had died. Until today, that is.

Percy just shrugged it off, a bit relieved he managed to get away without much to worry about. When he got there, he collapsed on his bed, looking up at the hippocampus ornament Tyson had made for him. He let his thoughts wander around for a bit. He thought of the life he could have had if he wasn't a demigod. If he hadn't been part of both great prophecies. If he hadn't fallen in love. If she hadn't died. If he had died in her place.

So many 'what if's. So many different possibilities. So many choices. And Percy Jackson may have chosen all the wrong ones.

**A/N: Okay, I know that was short. But they should be getting longer each chapter. Also, this was supposed to be more upbeat but it sort of took a turn by itself. And this is going to be a "Percy gets betrayed and joins Chaos" story. Don't worry though, it will be different from the normal Chaos stories. And, this is not connected in any way with any of my other stories.**

**For those of you wondering, it will be Percabeth. If you don't like it, you don't have to read it.**

**Review, it's good for your soul. :)**

**Edited 8/1/16 Words: 901**


End file.
